<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风雪夜 by BlueRojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572483">风雪夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo'>BlueRojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他出门去，预感到会有风雪降临，于是对女仆说：“把我的手套拿来吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风雪夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没写完！(也不会再补全了）<br/>设定是蓝线结局二人已婚偷情，本来是（我觉得）很有意思的梗，不过没写完就爬了;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他出门去，预感到会有风雪降临，于是对女仆说：“把我的手套拿来吧。”</p><p>伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵要出门打猎，一去就是两周，对于他间歇性的出行，管家许以缄默。老人在庄园里工作已超过半个世纪，年轻的公爵曾在他的呵护下长大。他的父亲——庄园的前任主人在战争中去世，管家尽职，帮助年轻的主人学习如何处理一切业务。菲力克斯·尤果·伏拉鲁达里乌斯不是个有耐心的学生，尽管生来就承担了继承人的责任，却对一切同家族有关的事漠不关己。仆人间的议论最终沦为这座庄园里心照不宣的秘密：他没有纹章的哥哥比他更适合成为继承人。但前者已成了死者，活着的人是后者。死者是一块坚硬的石头，对着石头诉说和哭泣都是徒劳。</p><p>这一切管家全都看在眼里。在这个恶劣的天气，他年轻的主人离开庄园，抛下所有事务，消失在鹅毛大雪中，只留下一个模糊的背影。老人站在那扇大门前目送他离开，把他当作自己的孩子送别。</p><p>菲力克斯出门去了。他骑一匹黑马，在风雪中奔驰。一座猎人小屋在隐秘的森林里等他，那微弱的灯火在他心中狂热地燃烧着，支撑他度过漫长的冬季，或者是一年中其他相似的日子。菲力克斯到了那屋子前，把马儿栓在简陋的马棚里，在一旁生了火，好叫它暖和暖和，自个儿推门进了小屋。</p><p>希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶背着手站在燃烧的炉火前，感知到开门带来的寒冷，他转过身，顺着风去寻他的嘴唇。一股暗火在烧，他们亲吻。菲力克斯潮湿冰冷地手套贴在他脸上，嘴唇和舌头又是如此炙热，就像他给他带来的现实和幻梦，他们在其中沉沉浮浮。</p><p>“你的胡子变多了。”他抚摸希尔凡的脸颊，时至今日，他不再排斥这样亲密的接触。边境伯爵身上残留着北方的气息，他的衣物是湿的，裹着变暖的水珠，手掌沾染森林深处的气味，身体是马匹的骚味。一切就像活着。</p><p>“你变得深情了。”希尔凡回应他，解开他的斗篷。</p><p>“别再说那个词。”</p><p>希尔凡微笑着默许，让词语和他湿润的斗篷落到地上，落到雪原的深渊。大部分时候，希尔凡的体贴如图火山喷发的余烬落在他的皮肤，一种缓慢杀死他的刺痛，打得他无措。可菲力克斯早已习惯了他的体贴，再想悔改已经来不及，这是从童年开始的魔咒，即使到了中年也难以解开。他在屋子里那张唯一的床上坐下来，两脚着地，希尔凡在那头玩味地看着他，然后向他走来，挨着他坐下，抚上他的右手。菲力克斯终究不习惯这种有预谋的抚摸。等待令他不安，因为他不知道这些柔情会在何时落下，又会在何时离开。他们进行地很慢，安抚要在爱抚前。</p><p>他缓慢地脱衣服，在希尔凡面前逐渐赤裸，他皮肤苍白，肩头被冻成红色，发丝如夜一般漆黑。希尔凡看着他，却觉得自己才是更赤裸的那方。</p><p>第二天，他们依偎着醒来，门外是暴风雪。白天被无限延长，世界苍白，连夜晚都失去了它的漆黑。他们就在这片好似永恒的白夜中醒着。</p><p>你听窗外的声音。希尔凡趴在他耳边说，一只温热的手臂横在他身上。菲力克斯的心脏跳动，震动胸骨，透过他平坦的肌肤，穿过那只强壮的手臂，而心跳在对方的身上游走。于是菲力克斯侧耳倾听，雪原在呼啸，以一种接近灵魂的歌声发问。</p><p>他想起一些小时候的歌谣。变冷的火鸡，融化的烛台，小狗偷走光秃秃的冷盘，欣喜地跑到丛林里来，却在奔跑中摔碎了瓷盘。再往后他就不记得了，都是些碎片罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>